


Looking Forward To

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Mistakes, POV Steve Harrington, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's not like a not-straight couple can really be out freely in Hawkins Indiana, circa 1984. Lucky for Billy and Steve though, they have very...understanding friends. Who tend to put up with a lot of their shit. And who will hopefully teach Steve himself how to flirt a *little* bit better.Oneshot/drabble





	Looking Forward To

Steve Harrington was walking out of school with Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers. The two of them were dating, so Steve himself wasn't paying much attention as they were deep in conversation about something or the other. The three of them, actually, had become pretty good friends though. If a year ago you'd have told Steve that he would be friends with Jonathan Byers of all people, he would've laughed. Now he was glad he was. 

As they were walking, someone called out to Steve. It was their other friend Billy. 

Friend was a funny word. Billy could still be a piece of shit when he was in a bad mood, or when he just felt like it. Other times it felt like he was actually flirting with Steve. Especially after they'd had sex last weekend. So yeah, you could say things were getting pretty serious. That was a joke.

But seriously, they...were a little more than friends now.

"Hey Harrington," Billy called, a lazy cigarette hanging out between his lips; they were close enough that no one else, not besides Jonathan and Nance of course, could hear them. Thank god, especially for what came out of his mouth next. "Looking forward to the sex tonight."

"Well get ready for the skin circus, you little peanut." 

"..." Billy stopped, giving him an honestly horrified look. 

"..." Nancy looked like she was struggling not to laugh. 

"...whoa," was all Jonathan could say. 

Steve wanted to die. What the hell could he even say to make this better? Nothing! That's what!

"I was put in an awkward situation and I reacted poorly, okay?!" 

Okay. But it didn't make it that much better. 


End file.
